<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye To Eye by GlitterGluwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393191">Eye To Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu'>GlitterGluwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C*mmies(sions) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dogboys &amp; Doggirls, Felix Hugo Fraldarius (mentioned) - Freeform, Hybrids, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Piss Marking, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Urination, Watersports, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I guess we underestimated each other.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Pity,” Dimitri mumbled. He tilted his head back, blinking lovingly up toward him. “Although, I would never consider our previous entanglements wasted.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No?”</i>
</p><p><i>“I know very well who you belong to,” he said plainly. “And I am glad to remind you, no matter what form that reminder takes.”</i><br/>---<br/>Sylvain and Dimitri at last get a chance to tie the knot - well, not the marriage knot, but the dick knot. When Sylvain finds the sex lacking, however, he starts looking back on what's always made their relationship special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C*mmies(sions) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye To Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissangel/gifts">pissangel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend and I were chatting about an AU where dogboys are a little bit more proportionately sized (which, yes, Dimitri is four feet tall in this fic and that's Part Of The Whole Thing, turn back now if you can't get down with that) but then our mutual love of Fluids came up and she paid me money to smear Sylvain in piss, sweat, cum, and milk. That's how it happens!</p><p>Thank you to Bug, you're just the sweetest ;w; &lt;33333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night had been perfect. On paper, it was more Dimitri’s idea of perfect, certainly - all fine dining and public displays of affection, fine arts observed from the royal balcony at the Fhirdiad playhouse, held hands and sweet whispers before at last joining each other in Dimitri’s suite. In practice, there was plenty for Sylvain to enjoy too, from Dimitri’s easy fluster to the saucy ad lib tossed their way to… Well, the sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the sex, for what it was worth, was alright. Sylvain had done plenty of… call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>practical</span>
  </em>
  <span> research on the process of having sex with a hybrid. He already had a wedge to raise his hips, he already had the lube laced with hybrid pheromone, he already had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of experience. And it was cute how traditional Dimitri was about it, despite them not really having a marriage to consummate. He seemed so relieved at being told that Sylvain was willing to do doggy style rather than missionary, as if Sylvain hadn’t done infinitely more diverse things in his sex life before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something he couldn’t quite place as he felt Dimitri’s knot catching, forcing his breath out of his lungs; a knot was always going to feel good. So was Dimitri nipping all over his back, so was the little whine he sounded off when he released. It was Dimitri’s first time, so of course it’d be good for him. He went on and on at every opportunity about how lucky he was to have Sylvain in his life, and it was in that quarter specifically that Sylvain understood that, sure, maybe Dimitri was fortunate to have someone who knew what they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It did hit him when they both started to wind down, tied together by Dimitri’s knot. It would take as long as half an hour to release, which Sylvain knew well enough by now; that meant they were bound together with Dimitri’s head resting at Sylvain’s middle back for a little while, both of them sweaty, Dimitri’s lank hair tickling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Sylvain breathed. Dimitri, true to his nature, read more into the sound than necessary and straightened, tugging unintentionally on his knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter, dearest?” he asked automatically, and Sylvain could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>him in his mind’s eye, cocking his head like a real dog might have. “If I’ve been insufficient in any way -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, relax,” Sylvain laughed, trying to crane his head around and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>finding him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was the problem, he realized - as cute as it was, Dimitri’s height was sort of limiting. “It’s just a bummer, not being able to see you. I wouldn’t care with anybody else, but it’s weird how we can’t really hold a conversation like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Dimitri hum. “I see,” he murmured; Sylvain’s heart raced. Of course, Dimitri would take that sort of thing to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem, I’ve just never really cared enough to have one with - Seiros, that sounds terrible,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri made a contemplative sound. “Perhaps we can try missionary next time,” he suggested, and Sylvain swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’ll probably help,” he offered, wondering, internally, whether or not it really would. He waited, feeling awkward in every quarter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to return Dimitri’s small talk as it came up, and breathed a sigh of relief when at last the knot loosened and they separated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri climbed off of him, edging over to the bedside and lowering himself to the ground. Sylvain watched him, wondering - not for the first time - whether this, his nonexistent balance between sexuality and romance, was his cross to bear, his own personal curse, never to be lifted. It couldn’t be Dimitri’s fault - plenty of hybrids had very successful sex lives with humans, or so the pamphlets he’d consulted said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri arrived back at his side with a warm, wet cloth, all smiles and praises and breathless adoration, because that was what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>like.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He helped Sylvain wipe himself down because that was what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>like,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet and loving and </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> about everything he did. He may have had a body typical of a hybrid, but he was different from Sylvain’s previous experiences, and that meant that the problem was with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterward, Dimitri leaned back, drawn up almost to his full, four-foot height, and smiled down at him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Before Sylvain’s pubescent growth spurt, Dimitri had actually been quite close to his own height. He was even taller than Felix or Ingrid at one point, Sylvain recalled, despite his father’s height relative to </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> fathers being nearly halved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dimitri - Dimitri was canid in every respect, except that he was, if anything, sweeter, clingier, lovelier. He would whine when Sylvain was too busy training to pet his ears or admire his tail, at least until he was old enough to pick up a sword and enthusiastically face him on the training grounds. He would hug him and cry when he had to go back to Gautier territory, and on one memorable occasion, he acted on pure instinct and </span>
  <em>
    <span>marked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain remembered how shocked everyone had been, when Dimitri clung hard enough to bruise, leering challengingly from where he’d pressed his face into Sylvain’s shoulder. He could remember feeling the first hint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his thigh, then leaking down his leg, then positively streaming down between them. He couldn’t have said whether Dimitri really understood what he was doing, though Lambert certainly seemed to from the way he scooped up a protesting Dimitri and apologized, again and again, at his misbehavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri had just been a kid at the time, but it seemed like he’d already known something Sylvain hadn’t. The memory made him chuckle - Dimitri had already decided that Sylvain was his, that he never wanted anyone else’s mark on him. Sylvain had taken so long to realize the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awoke slowly, all molten limbs and warm, affectionate tingling. Dimitri was cuddled up to his side, clinging almost as hard as he might have as a child, more peaceful than Sylvain was accustomed to him being in sleep; it seemed tonight - or, well, this morning - was a rare occurrence of a dreamless slumber, free of nightmares and insomnia and stress. Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain reached over to scratch his ear, biting his lip around a smile when he heard the telltale rustle of Dimitri’s tail under the covers. He was so sweet. He had always been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain was willing to live with subpar sex, he decided. If it was Dimitri - this sweet, special pup that had loved him so dearly for so long - he was happy to compromise. No spectacular but ultimately empty sex could ever compare to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was just holding Dimitri’s hand, hearing him prostelytize his reforms to eager masses, or watching him flush at a bawdy joke about how the Margrave must have had some particular sexual preferences directed at them from the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri was worth anything - and Sylvain knew he’d take it above the emptiness he’d felt before his tender confession any day.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not stepping on any toes by being here,” Sylvain chuckled as Mercedes, at long last, managed to close the door behind herself. She’d been waylaid in her attempts no less than four times, stopped either by her assistants or by clingy children. “You’ve really made a name for yourself, it looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I have!” Mercedes hummed, stepping over a smattering of broken toys and clothes to be mended on the way to her desk. “Although I don’t suppose you’re used to seeing so much clutter in the royal offices. I would have tidied up if I’d known you were coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and no one else, huh?” he huffed, though not without mirth. “I swear, I’ve gotten better about this kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still want to clean up after me, don’t you?” she countered, pulling a small, frilled dress closer and giving him a knowing look as she began re-affixing the lace at the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, give me the benefit of the doubt! I knew it wasn’t going to be all neat and tidy in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>orphanage,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mercie.” He cocked his head with a knowing look of his own. “I’d be more worried about what important paperwork is buried under all those clothes, if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sylvain! I’ve learned from my mistakes - Louisa attends to those, now,” she tutted, though there was a certain puff to her chest that made him titter. “I’ve never had any talent for all the paperwork, anyhow! I’ve had quite enough of you and Dimitri marching down here to tell me all about some decimal I missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain barked in laughter. “Dimitri’d be way too distracted to give you any reprimands about that. I know how he is around kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do love his visits,” she caved. She smiled at him over her needlework. “I hear the pair of you are as official as the nobility will allow, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brought a shock of warmth to his chest; he couldn’t fight the smile that wrestled itself onto his lips. “Still hoping we can manage a ceremony, some day. It’d be incredible if you could officiate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A royal wedding?! No, you’d best find a professional for that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the way your older kids look at you, I’m willing to bet you’ll have had some experience by the time it’s relevant,” Sylvain countered. Mercedes clicked her tongue again and set her project down just to give him her sternest expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she changed the subject, “I do hope for your sake that the common rumor is based in truth, for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What’s the rumor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him another look, a more salacious one. He had to hide his laughter behind his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, say it. I want to hear it in your voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Dimitri’s knot is good enough to ruin you for anyone else,” Mercedes offered, speaking in a lofty tone that made Sylvain all the more giggly. “You haven’t so much as glanced in anyone else’s direction in the last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that’d be the case with or without his magic hybrid dick,” Sylvain exhaled, leaning onto the arm of his chair. “Sounds like another way to spin me into a nymphomaniac. Dimitri hasn’t told you about the little ad lib some guy onstage did about us last time we went to the theater, has he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain,” Mercedes singsonged. “I thought we agreed to be honest with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> being honest! He spun it into this monologue about -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t told me whether it’s true or not,” she argued. “And based on your deflecting, I’m going to assume it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain wilted. “What, that Dimitri’s some kind of sex god? C’mon, Mercedes, you’ve known him for ten years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That still isn’t an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gaped. “Well - no, of course he isn’t,” he said at last. “But I still </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him. You’re the last person I would think to accuse me of caring more about dick than I do about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to, Sylvain,” Mercedes corrected him, looking sympathetic. “But I do know that you tend not to speak up when you assume that you’re the only one suffering. I know Dimitri would be very sad to know that he had disappointed you, and you didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Well then, I apologize for assuming the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carried on with her stitching, pulling meticulously at the threads. If Sylvain hadn’t known better, he would have sworn the dress was brand new by the time she tied off her thread and set it aside before taking up her next set of mending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I just -” he began, and she looked up, affixing him with an agonizingly understanding expression that forced him to look away. “I don’t know. He’s so… I don’t know how to tell him that I - I want him to be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself, not less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Himself?” Mercedes prodded, holding up the little pair of brown pants as if deciding for herself whether the rather drastically split seam was worth mending at all instead of scrapping and repurposing the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone really did a number on those, huh?” he tried, but Mercedes only grunted and raised her eyes at him. He bit his tongue, sighed, and tried again. “He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>controlled,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know? I wish he’d cut that out, it’d be so much cuter if he was really just going for it. Because he’s going to be subpar either way, right? So I at least want to know whether or not </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoying himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like when we found him at the monastery?” Mercedes asked, seeming a little surprised. For his part, it did take him aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I guess?” he mumbled. He scratched his head, thinking back - yeah, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been something about him back then. He’d taken what he wanted without asking, less concerned with propriety than with personal fulfillment. He tapped his foot, then nodded, slowly. “Okay, in a way, yes. But I think it’s mostly because he reminded me of when he was a pup. He was really clingy back then, more willing to say what he wanted…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d like to know that he’s getting what he wants,” Mercedes supplied, smiling again. “You have the same problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we do,” Sylvain muttered. “Another part of me likes that he was just so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>juvenile</span>
  </em>
  <span> back then. He had to grow up so quickly, sometimes it really seems like a pity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same for you, once again,” Mercedes teased. Then she paused, giving him a contemplative look. “Would you say that you like the idea of caring for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I like the memory of being like a big brother to him. Maybe that’s weird,” Sylvain agreed. “But I feel like he doesn’t get enough of that. I don’t know if he’d let me if I tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, secretive smile wormed its way onto Mercedes’s features; Sylvain was about to ask what she was planning when she tapped her lower lip and said, “I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have the feeling that this is more like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scheme.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain! Don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anyone else in all Fodlan,” he replied honestly, and she smilingly shook her head as she rose from her chair and paced over to her cabinet; she dismissed the childproofing spell just long enough to reach in and pull out a dainty sachet, which she promptly delivered into his hands. “Are you going to tell me what this is?” he asked as she found her seat again, grinning smugly to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it as a new spice to add to your love life!” she deflected. “Take it with food before intercourse - not too much, now. A couple leaves go a long way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited, feeling skeptical, for more information, but received none. At length, he sighed, nodded, and tucked it into his pocket. “I guess there’s no reason I shouldn’t, given our history. Still, if this has all been a part of some long con effort to poison me -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes scoffed by way of reply.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mercedes’s theory about Dimitri’s behavior when they’d found him at Garreg Mach did have its place in reality, and Sylvain found himself considering it in more detail as he rode back to the castle for dinnertime. Whatever it was Mercedes had given him, he was eager enough to try it out that he’d refused her offer to make dinner </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, her knowing expression be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did think about it, about Dimitri as he’d been back then - still small in a physical sense, but at least twice his size in intimidation factor. He’d rarely spoken except to tell people to leave him alone or that they needed to take Enbarr and kill Edelgard. For once in his life, he’d been less </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog</span>
  </em>
  <span> and more… something wild. Like a lion or a wolf, like a snarling, howling beast, waiting for any excuse to tear into a waiting throat. His tail had sagged, his ears slack, and yet his more animalian parts had been louder than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were still traces of his old self, though. They showed in how he carefully watched as children passed, or how he tolerated certain presences more than others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was the marking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he’d ever marked while he was at the academy, Sylvain would never have known; he knew it was a natural compulsion for many male hybrids and he did recall detecting suspicious scents every now and again, but he hardly had a strong enough nose to tell Dimitri’s from anybody else’s. Five years into the war, however, and Dimitri seemed to mark any chance he got - around the cathedral, in particular. Sylvain recalled one time when he’d gone in to check on him, only for Dimitri to approach him in an uncharacteristically direct way; he’d been shocked enough that when Dimitri pulled his cock out and did his business on his leg, he’d just let it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it had happened again, and again - and it wasn’t until Felix was present to glance incredulously between the pair of them and hiss “Did he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>piss</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you?” as they departed that it occurred to him that, perhaps, Dimitri hadn’t done this to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him flush to consider; yet another instance of Dimitri knowing what he wanted better than he did, he supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just crossing the drawbridge on his horse and nodding his greetings to the guards when something new occurred to him. He fingered the sachet in his pocket and pondered whether Dimitri would accept a second proposal for their bedtime activities that night.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, dearest,” Dimitri greeted him in a warm tone. His tail was wagging in a subdued fashion, as if it were taking all of his concentration to prevent it from beating back and forth at a mile a minute; Sylvain smiled, considering how, at one point, Dimitri would have had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically</span>
  </em>
  <span> hold it just to keep it from potentially breaking something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hon,” Sylvain returned the greeting, kneeling briefly to exchange a kiss with him. “Miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regrettably, I’ve hardly had the time,” Dimitri murmured, a crease forming at his brow. Sylvain’s heart sank - maybe tonight wasn’t the time for new sexual endeavors. “Ferdinand is doing his part, certainly, but the South Adrestians still aren’t being particularly cooperative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain tapped his foot contemplatively, watching Dimitri’s expression. “Well - is your evening free? Because I could give you a bit of a distraction, if you were willing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made him brighten. “Oh? Well, we’ve adjourned until tomorrow. Would you care to enlighten me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears were so perky when he was excited like this; Sylvain had to remind himself that Dimitri had requested that he not pet him in front of their subjects, however strong the compulsion was. He hardly needed an excuse to lean forward and whisper in one of his perked ears, however; “Mercie gave me an idea for the bedroom, if you’re willing to give it a try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri recoiled, and for a moment Sylvain worried that it was his implicit rejection of the motion - however, he spotted a blush alighting on his cheeks mere seconds later. “I see why you would want to wait,” he muttered, his ears swiveling in an excited sort of motion. “Yes, well - I suppose we should go to dinner, if you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sylvain replied easily, sensing Dimitri’s mingled excitement and trepidation in the stiffness of his tail. He knew that Dimitri was hardly experienced in the area of kink and wondered what sorts of possibilities were plaguing his thoughts, as well as whether it would be better to reassure him or to let his imagination run wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in their private dining room, attended by a slim picking of their staff; Sylvain couldn’t have said whether the quietude dispelled or added to the tension. At least, if they were surrounded by more people, they might have conversed in low tones without worrying about being listened in on. As it was, the room was so quiet that Sylvain fretted any words at all would alert all the world to their intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled the sachet Mercedes had handed him midway through their meal and pulled it out, coaxing it open, conscious of her warning to use only a couple at a time. To him, the scent was mild and would likely have been beneath his notice if not for him being ever conscious of Dimitri’s presence there - as things were, however, he couldn’t help but watch Dimitri’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to perk up, to raise his nose as if to puzzle over what the new scent was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain looked to him and Dimitri stiffened like he hadn’t expected to be caught; Sylvain tried to comfort him with a smile, wondering whether Dimitri somehow knew what the herb was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercedes recommended it to me,” he said quietly, then, in a half-hearted attempt to dissuade whatever particularly gossipy walls were listening, added, “Helps with digestion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri swallowed visibly, his ears shifting atop his head. “Very well,” he rasped, and Sylvain fought down a smile of amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste was inoffensive, but seemed to cling to his tongue long after he’d swallowed down the flaky little leaves. Indeed, when they retired from their private dining room to their sleeping quarters, it occurred to him that the lingering sour taste was most certainly nerves, not the semi-bitter, tea-like taste of the herb itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quiet,” Dimitri pointed out, and Sylvain laughed on reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous! Sylvain, I’ve been in suspense for the last half an hour,” Dimitri admonished him, and Sylvain laughed again, a little richer, a little more sincere. “It hardly seems appropriate that you would be more nervous than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an earnest sort of outburst - one that called to mind the conversation he’d had with Mercedes, about wanting Dimitri to be more straightforward with him. “Well, to begin with, I’m a little bit in suspense too - I’m not actually sure what Mercie’s herb really does,” he admitted, and Dimitri raised his eyebrows. “Look, she played on my trust and told me to just go with it! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mercedes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dimitri!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shook his head, clearly bemused. “Then I suppose I should be relieved. Goddess only knows how many of your old exploits came to mind when you asked whether we could try something new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain bit his lip and settled on the edge of the mattress, waiting for Dimitri to approach. “What if I told you that wasn’t all I had in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t say for certain whether it will be better or worse than some mystery herb. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna do missionary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like you to mark me,” Sylvain revealed in one breath, waiting, tensely, for the reply. Dimitri cocked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have been, haven’t I? Like… biting and bruising?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain scratched his neck. “Not quite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown crept its way onto Dimitri’s brow. Sylvain thought he caught the moment he began to suspect; it made his gut curl in anticipation, in anxiety. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you mean, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain ducked his head in embarrassment. “You know when you were a puppy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s expression dropped into one of half-dread. His ears drooped. “Like when… when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>marked</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as simple as just that,” Sylvain continued, laughing with nerves, and Dimitri seemed to deflate even more. “I just - please don’t take this the wrong way, I swear I don’t mean it in a… like a fetishy way. But I like it when you’re a little more - like, puppy-ish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy-ish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Dimitri’s body language was pointing to Sylvain’s having suggested it being a mistake; his arms were crossed self-consciously over his chest, as if he were particularly conscious of his size and ashamed of it. Sylvain was halfway toward opening his mouth and apologizing, telling him to forget the entire endeavor and just have a quiet night, but - but he caught the flush in Dimitri’s cheeks, the faint twitch of his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by puppy-ish?” Dimitri asked, and Sylvain felt a little more tension melt away. His tone was neutrally curious, speculation rather than outright rejection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was kind of nice when you just took what you wanted because you didn’t know any better,” Sylvain began, “And I was one of the things you wanted, so you marked me. It felt good? Or it feels good to look back on, now that I know the context. And I liked…” He tripped over his words, feeling a little more embarrassed now that he was bridging into the territory more relevant to his own thought process; “I liked… being like a big brother to you. I don’t - Mercedes seemed to get it,” he diverted, thinking about how she’d seemed to interpret his words. “Maybe because she’s so maternal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does seem to derive her own kind of satisfaction from the act of caretaking,” Dimitri admitted. There was - </span>
  <em>
    <span>something -</span>
  </em>
  <span> tugging at the corner of his lips, almost a smile, a flicker at the tip of his tail. He sucked his lips between his teeth, then released a quick, sharp breath and met Sylvain’s eye. “I would like to mark you,” he said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain raised his eyebrows, and for the first time, as if it had been waiting its turn, his groin pulsed with heat. “You would?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve felt the - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>compulsion</span>
  </em>
  <span> since I was very small,” Dimitri explained, stiff with a sharp sort of excitement, blushing all the way up to where his ears would have been as a human. “I held back when I grew older because it was improper, but when I - lost myself -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears sank as if in shame, and Sylvain twitched with need - to comfort him, to draw his thoughts away from his darkest period, to act on their </span>
  <em>
    <span>highly enlightening</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation - and it occurred to him at once that he could do it all in one action. He edged off the bed, placing himself on his knees and shuffling forward, placing himself on eye level with Dimitri and then leaning back on his heels, opening up his body for him. “Then let’s do it,” he begged, breathless, this rare vantage on Dimitri sending him into overwhelm all too quickly. “C’mon, Dima, mark me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good visual, Dimitri’s sharp jawline from below and his uncertain gaze tempered by the breeze he could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> the knees of his pants from the frantic wagging of Dimitri’s tail. He pleaded with his gaze, tension mounting in his chest as he waited -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Dimitri’s hand went to his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s more or less satisfying this way,” Dimitri said in a low voice, one that made Sylvain shiver just to hear it - it sparked of the previous version of himself, however much Sylvain knew he could never put that to words. “There was something so darkly delightful about overpowering all that cologne and perfume with my scent,” he continued, unlacing his trousers, and Sylvain was delighted to see that Dimitri was already as hard as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you did it so often back when we found you?” Sylvain teased, spreading his thighs, tilting as far back on the heels of his palms as he dared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was,” Dimitri replied, and Sylvain waited with bated breath as he tugged once, twice, at his cock. “It was so satisfying, after all that time watching you with those -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” Sylvain whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whores,” Dimitri finished, not quite evolved past a flicker of shame in his voice. He tugged at his cock again, and his tail stilled, and Sylvain waited. And then - “I might not be able to, aroused as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sylvain murmured, his heart sinking. “I mean, that’s… I know I struggle when I’m hard, too -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he gasped on instinct, because the stream started without warning. It hit him in the chest, echoing the impact of the most brutal of bludgeons; it streamed downward at first, sparkling like diamonds, briefly pooling in the creases at his waist before tumbling like miniature rapids down the rest of his torso. It was another moment more before it began absorbing, before he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it through the layers, and it struck him that it wasn’t nearly enough. His shaking fingers flew to his collar, struggling with the buttons before at last tearing them open, holding both layers of clothing open to bare his chest, to watch Dimitri’s piss meet and form glistening droplets on his chest hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sylvain rasped, and Dimitri’s tail seemed to wag inquisitively. “I’m so horny I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That prompted a low laugh. “Very eloquent,” Dimitri praised, and there came a stroke of his hair, and then a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grasp,</span>
  </em>
  <span> tilting his head back to see Dimitri’s amused expression. “And so </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>desperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stream was slowing; Sylvain fought down a whine, swallowing over it. His eyes stung like he might really cry, and it struck him that, perhaps, that was an effect of Mercedes’s mysterious drug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned somewhat further forward as Dimitri’s stream slowed more, pulling him toward his king to follow the weakening arc of it. A trail of it dropped off the edge of his thigh as the piss itself did and Sylvain groaned at the loss - it already felt as if it were cooling, seeping further into his clothes, the edges of the dark patches growing blurry. Sylvain was obsessed with the feeling - the knowledge - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>concept</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it soaking into </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it marking him as Dimitri’s permanently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand had not left his head. Fingers tightened and his cock twitched as Dimitri dragged him closer, overbalancing him and sending him face first into Dimitri’s crotch; Dimitri was, as always, steadfast despite his size, standing straight despite the impact of Sylvain’s weight against his front, and when Sylvain breathed against him, rubbed his face against his cock and sighed, he seemed, oddly, to purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” Dimitri prompted him, and Sylvain kissed at the side of his dick, all lips, dragging the wet inner edge over velvety skin while he peered up at his love from half-lowered lids. He shifted onto his hands and knees, accommodating, even now, for their difference in size. “Knowing where you belong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain snickered. He kissed wetly beneath the head and murmured, “You’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a word for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just - you trying to be possessive,” Sylvain teased, kissing the head yet again, wrapping his hand around the shaft and pulling, “and still being so romantic about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri laughed now, a deep, sweet sound that seemed somehow magnified by the short length between Sylvain’s head and his core. “It doesn’t sound nearly so romantic in my own head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it sound like, then?” Sylvain pulled steadily at Dimitri’s dick now, making his voice falter on the way out of his lips. It made him smile - Dimitri had gained a little confidence over their short time experimenting, but he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like some humiliating mix of infantile and beastly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said - cute.” And Sylvain parted his lips, finally dragging his tongue over the underside of the head, and tasted - sharp, acrid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitter,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and realized he was tasting the remnants of Dimitri’s piss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moan that tore out of him couldn’t possibly have masqueraded as anything else - his hips jerked backward, like they wanted to be grabbed and held steady while his eager pup bucked into him. His eyes stung again; in his head, he’d thought he was mostly into the possessiveness aspect of it, but as the minutes wore on he realized that the piss itself was a big draw, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed Dimitri down, humming with amusement at how his short, lean legs trembled at the first hard suck. Could Dimitri knot like this? So far, it had only happened when he was buried in his ass, but the thought of him knotting in his mouth while he squeezed at his base…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough for him to cup his own bulge, rut into his hand, and feel the twitch in his cock firsthand, adjusting his weight onto his knees and bending uncomfortably forward. He groped along the length with his thumb as he swirled his tongue, figuring, as long as he was being claimed with piss, he might as well lean fully into the humiliation of it all and let himself cum in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His timing was impeccable; Dimitri’s high, stuttering warning came within moments and Sylvain bucked into his own hand again, feeling the first blissful tear forming at the corner of his eye as that viscous ribbon formed in his mouth. He swallowed repeatedly as Dimitri released, letting the pulsing of it coax him through the orgasm before he pulled back and pitched down, groping shamelessly at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> clothed cock until he felt a new, hot, sticky sensation joining the rapidly cooling one dousing his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he came to, Dimitri had covered his mouth. He was staring, mystified, down at Sylvain, with his tail beating a steady pattern, looking halfway towards tears himself. Sylvain reached between Dimitri’s thighs to pet at the back of one while he leaned his head on the front, smiling, silently ecstatic, up at his king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddess,” Dimitri breathed at last, bristly tail fur raking at Sylvain’s knuckles as it swung back and forth in delight, “I suppose I needn’t have worried about leaving you dissatisfied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain tittered, kissed his thigh, and at last shook his head. “If anything, I left </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span> dissatisfied. Imagine settling down with a world-renowned sex genius -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat self-aggrandizing, but I won’t waste time arguing with you -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- and not even being given the chance to learn anything! I have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>obligation</span>
  </em>
  <span> to teach,” he finished, dropping a wink. Dimitri seemed bemused, if charmed nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the finest instructors start with the basics, Sylvain,” he conceded, and his ears drooped a little as he continued, “Needless to say, I am still nothing if not a beginner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily for you, I know an easy cure for that,” Sylvain replied easily, pitching into an upright position on his knees so that he could kiss Dimitri easily. There was something pleasant to kissing in this position, to being about the same height, and Sylvain only wished that Dimitri was less uncomfortable with accommodations being made for his height in this way; as things were, it felt so nice to feel every little rumble of pleasure, every rustle of hair brushing his brow. “Practice makes perfect,” he whispered conspiratorially, and Dimitri swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I’ll ever last through you prepping yourself,” he whispered back, sending a spear of delight through Sylvain’s chest. He leaned his forehead on Dimitri’s and his heart sang at the closeness, at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>honesty; </span>
  </em>
  <span>it struck him that, in a variety of ways, he was at last seeing eye-to-eye with him. He wondered, however briefly, whether he deserved it. “I’ve never been so excited just to smell you, dearest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sylvain replied, dipping in for another kiss, relishing in the soft give of Dimitri’s lip as it caught between his. It took all the strength in his body to pry himself away after that, to coax himself over to the nightstand and take out their lube before beginning to strip. “Wish I knew what it was like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri still seemed to be taking his cues from him, because he likewise began to undress - and Sylvain could see how hard he still was, hardly having taken any time at all to spring back into full readiness. Perhaps that was one benefit of not having knotted just yet. “I don’t know whether I can put it to words,” he admitted, half-under his breath, as Sylvain peeled cum-stained smalls away from his skin. “But it - it excites me terribly, just smelling our scents blending. It feels right. It’s present in smaller quantities in other situations, but right now, you smell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, still struggling to find the words. Sylvain finished stripping, grabbed up the oil, and flung himself on the bed, more than ready to have Dimitri inside him already; oddly, the movement seemed to jostle his chest in a weird way, leaving it aching, but that was an investigation he could wait to follow through. “Like the world’s juiciest steak?” he offered, distractedly tipping some onto his fingertips. “You wanna gobble me up like the beast you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not the verbage I would have chosen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dimitri huffed, joining him on the mattress. Sylvain could already see how his pupils dilated at the additional scent of the lube; it did not go without comment. “Goddess, and now you’re using that… ingenious invention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain pressed the first finger between his cheeks, hissing, not with tension or pain but </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperation.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d gotten better and faster at this part over the years, but there were still nights like these when it felt as if it were some arbitrary, unpleasant roadblock, not something to savor in and of itself. “Only the best for you, babe,” he rasped, rocking back impatiently, probing inward in an attempt to simulate what he was already so desperate for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri wasn’t so content to just sit back and watch; he slithered up Sylvain’s side, careful not to impede his reaching hand, and leaned over his chest, drawing in deep breaths. His tail was more a blur than a line, gusting hard enough to disturb the curtains at the foot of their bed. It gave Sylvain an opportunity to appreciate the less visible parts of him, too - petite as he was, he was well-built, framed in powerful muscles from head to toe, proving his maturity to any foolish doubters. It astonished Sylvain just how easily his clothing concealed his figure, and it occurred to him, not for the first time, that perhaps dressing down might help Dimitri to feel more secure in his regency and authority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another discussion for another time. As things were, Dimitri was a far cry from regal or authoritative; he was breathing in fits and starts by then, rubbing his head against Sylvain’s chest, more animalian than he’d seen him in years. He dragged his tongue through Sylvain’s chest hair, and Sylvain suddenly developed a sense that that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to right, but not quite there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dima,” he gasped. The playful arc of Dimitri’s tail quickened. “Seiros, I need you inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound leapt from Dimitri’s throat; it took a moment for Sylvain to realize it was an excited </span>
  <em>
    <span>yip.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Apologies,” he said on reflex, but Sylvain was already arching backward, biting his lip against an almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful</span>
  </em>
  <span> rush of arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whimpered. He was glad that he’d cum already, or he might well have lost it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri seemed to grasp that the urgency of the plea overwhelmed whatever urgency he felt toward apologies or explanations, because he mounted quickly. He seemed to hesitate before pushing in and Sylvain, in a fit of despair, wondered whether they’d have to part to fetch the sex wedge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dimitri soldiered on despite his own hesitation, pressed in, and Sylvain couldn’t help but cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was - the same, but it was better. It was the same cock, the same lithe, light body, the same sweet blue eye half-concealed beneath a flickering eyelid. Sylvain reached forward on instinct, petting one silken-soft ear, and Dimitri whined - not whined, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>whined,</span>
  </em>
  <span> all canid, all desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain sucked his lips between his teeth, petting him again as Dimitri bottomed out, both of them breathing harshly into the humid air between them. Sylvain longed to kiss Dimitri silly, to wring everything he could from his sweet pup, but the best he could manage with the height difference was to guide his head to his chest, to let him tongue the piss-soaked strands again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri started fucking, and this time, Sylvain got to watch every expression and every micro-expression that crossed his face. He felt his tail whipping between his own thighs and that drew his eye, overwhelming him with the realization that his thighs were </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> next to Dimitri’s lithe torso. He wondered which was thicker - Dimitri’s waist, or his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Dimitri wandered sideways, seeming satisfied with the parts that had gotten a complete dousing of his piss, and drew his tongue over Sylvain’s nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that - he didn’t have the words for it, but that, as Dimitri had said earlier, felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby,” he choked out, hearing his voice crack and not caring, “Do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did just that, his eye darting up towards Sylvain’s as he did. He wasn’t particularly slow or purposeful about it - he attributed that to the fact that Dimitri was still humping persistently at his hole - but he did seem to grasp that this was a good spot to seal his lips and suck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he moaned, and as much of a waste as it seemed he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to close his eyes, to bask in that feeling. “Yes, fuck, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect,</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was - he didn’t have words, he didn’t know that he understood, but it felt - like some pressure was being relieved, like he was finding release through a different part of his body. It felt incredible, especially when Dimitri grunted, then grunted again, louder - he was surprised about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain cracked an eye in time to see Dimitri pull away, fluid brimming over his lower lip - </span>
  <em>
    <span>white</span>
  </em>
  <span> fluid. His eyes snapped open and he shared a lasting, dismayed stare with his king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s milk,” he said dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s eye was as wide as he imagined his own were. He was licking his lips, his hips having grown still, as he stared in astonishment at the droplets that had dropped from his chin to Sylvain’s chest. He swallowed visibly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you planned this?” he said at last. Sylvain could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> him twitch inside him, could feel in a very intimate way how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind conjured an image of Mercedes asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you say you like the idea of caring for him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he cursed inwardly, awed at her sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring</span>
  </em>
  <span> in having done this. He should have predicted as much - it was exactly the sort of thing she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have on hand - but saints, the guts it would have taken to spring this on him without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… Mercedes’s plan, I think,” he whispered, feeling humiliated, feeling hot, feeling - </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I had no idea. I thought she just gave me an aphrodisiac, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s eye was still widened; the blue of it was barely a ring surrounding his dark, broad pupil. His ears shifted atop his head and his tail swished sedately over the blanket. “How do you feel about this?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, he was stumped. He still couldn’t quite get past the part where Mercedes had had the guts to do this at all. But his face grew warm the longer he thought about it, about that mental image of Dimitri with milk dribbling down his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep sucking, and I think I’ll have an answer for you?” he proposed, and that set Dimitri’s tail wagging with more certainty. He went down without complaint, sealed his lips and pulled a long draw from his nipple, making Sylvain jerk, gasp, and clench around his cock. “Fuck, that’s - it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dimitri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri paused to lick his lips and buck forward. “You have me feeling curious already,” he admitted, bucked again, and whined. “P-perhaps - we can try this all in reverse, sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The revelation in and of itself - Dimitri </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> more exploration - excited him. He bit his lip around another moan and said, “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri fucked into him, his mouth hanging half-open like he’d intended to say more before driving himself out of his own mind with the movement. Then he ducked down and sucked again, forcing a truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise from Sylvain’s lips, and fucked harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot to take in all at once. It was like he’d been teleported, magically, to his more virginal days when sex itself was an event, a moment of triumph rather than what it had become to him over the years. It was so many sensations that he had not quite felt before - dried piss itching against his skin, milk flooding his lover’s mouth as he eagerly fucked him open, that odd, delightful feeling like whiplash of having Dimitri’s tail alternately flicking each thigh - that combined, flooding him, overwhelming him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came first, and his last emotion before whiting out was elation bordering on disbelief. Then he was arching into Dimitri’s ministrations, begging with every centimeter of his flesh, crying out uninhibited by stupid, stupid logic about whoever could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it didn’t fade, not as fast as it should have, because Dimitri was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>going.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Every thrust forced out a grunt or a sigh or, loath as he was to admit it, even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeak,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and all his suppositions earlier about whether or not he would cry tonight were confirmed. He would never have dreamed of asking Dimitri to stop - he didn’t know whether he could have if he’d tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still cumming, he thought. It was still pouring out of him, but it wasn’t - it wasn’t thick, or ropey -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down and gasped even higher, even more desperate, because his cock was slack against his belly, leaking clear piss like it was being milked from him, not quite mixing with his nut but disturbing the comparatively clear lines of it. He almost couldn’t bear to look, especially with Dimitri’s knot forming at last, catching on his rim as he pounded into him, so he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milk leaked from Dimitri’s mouth again, and he pulled away just in time to grunt “Syl - vain - you -” before orgasming. Sylvain shuddered with it, overcome with the warmth inside and on his stomach and on his chest and even adorning his shoulders and neck, sweat and cum and milk and piss all painting him like the filthiest canvas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have been disgusted, especially when Dimitri collapsed onto him, smearing the various fluids between them. He’d never liked messes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he thought, he liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess. He stroked Dimitri’s ears, feeling boneless, feeling sated, feeling delightfully, achingly full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri exhaled in one long push. “Sylvain,” he rasped - truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>rasped,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because his voice was near shot from all the whining, begging, and moaning - “I fear I underestimated your abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain laughed; the movement in his chest reminded him that one side was still painfully full. One round, it seemed, would not be enough to exhaust Mercedes’s herb. “No, Dimitri, I promise that was exceptional for me, too. I guess we underestimated each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity,” Dimitri mumbled. He tilted his head back, blinking lovingly up toward him. “Although, I would never consider our previous entanglements wasted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, and Sylvain’s heart stirred. “I know very well who you belong to,” he said plainly. “And I am glad to remind you, no matter what form that reminder takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t dream of arguing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/glittergluwu">My Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/GlitterGlue">My CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>